


Switched

by the_fangirl_freak



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, F/M, Humor, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_freak/pseuds/the_fangirl_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnor gives Magnus a spell to try. The spell switches Magnus and Alec's body for two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switched

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing hope you like it as much as the last one.  
> I Own nothing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its confusing at all just let me know and ill try to fix it   
> I own nothing!

"Magnus, by the angel, what are you doing?" Alec asked. Magnus could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"Trying a spell that Ragnor gave me." Magnus replied while snapping his fingers to illuminate the candles around them.

"Is that a good idea?" It was clear Alec thought it wasn't but Magnus ignored the question. His eyes roamed up to Alec's face the candle light made his eyes look bluer and Magnus' heart skipped a beat. Alec sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Be careful okay.?"

Magnus smirked and continued to focus on the spell. After about twenty minutes of the spell doing nothing Magnus gave up and stood to find Alec. Of course as soon as Magnus looked up Alec walked in from the kitchen. Magnus noticed how Alec was staring but didn't get a chance to ask why, he was distracted because Alec glowing. Literally.

"Alec, your literally glowing."

"So are you...oh God what did you do?" Alec looked at his hands and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the glow that lit him up. Alec looked back up at Magnus and started walking, hands extended toward Magnus "Fix it. Fix it now."

"Alec, wait I'm not sure that we should-" Just then Magnus cried out and bent over in pain.

"Magnus!" Alec ran over and placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder and he doubled over in pain beside Magnus. The pain intensified so greatly that Magnus could feel himself slipping from consciousness.

"Alec," he whispered, but it was too late Alec was passed out. Magnus followed letting the blackness swallow him up.

**********

Magnus cracked his eyes open and saw the room was pitch black. He'd been out for hours. _Alec_ he thought. Magnus reached to his left where he last remembered Alec being and felt the empty space. Panic surged through him and he heard something to his right. How did he get over there? "Alec?" Woah. Well that wasn't Magnus' voice that was...Alec's. Magnus snapped his fingers to turn the lights on but nothing happened. A second round of panic ran through his veins. Magnus got up and felt his way over to the light switch flicking it on. Magnus squinted in the sudden brightness and looked to where he was previously. 

There on the floor, laying on his stomach, was Magnus. But wait, he was standing right here. Where was Alec? Magnus looked across the room and saw a mirror and I the mirror was Alec's face. "What the hell?" Magnus ran a hand through his, or Alec's, hair. It was definitely Alec's hair. Magnus ran over to his body and placed a hand on his cheek and his cat eyes snapped open.  

"Magnus?" He said. Looking up, his eyes widened and his mouth opened. "What.did.you.do." 

"Alec?" Magnus asked even though it was obvious it was him. Alec sat up looking for the second time at his hands which were now not his, but Magnus'.

"Did you SWITCH OUR BODIES?!" Alec questioned.

"I...may have...yes." Magnus replied running a hand through the black hair that was in his eyes.

Alec closed his eye "Well," he whispered softly. "CHANGE US BACK!"  

"Well, here's the thing," Magnus chuckled nervously. "You're the one with the magic."

Alec's eyes blazed "Excuse me?"

"Okay listen carefully think of something you want. Picture it in your mind. Where it is exactly and snap your fingers."

 "Magnus, I'm not-"

"Just do it." The tone in Magnus' voice told Alec it was necessary. So Alec did think of something he felt he needed he saw it in his mind and commanded it by a snap and suddenly his hand felt cold. "Really?" Magnus asked dully

"Yeah, really." Alec popped open the wine bottle and turned it up taking a swig and handing it off to Magnus. Who took about three drinks. "Careful my body isn't as use to liquor as yours is." Alec grabbed the bottle back. He didn't want a drunk Magnus in HIS body doing God know what. They sat there for a moment in silence trying to process what just happened to them. "So, how do we fix this?" Magnus sat there with a complex expression.

"I'll go call Ragnor and make him fix this." Magnus got up awkwardly not familiar with his new body and Alec chuckled. "Shut up." Magnus said but there was no venom behind the words.

**********

"Ragnor Fell speaking."

"Fix us. Now." Magnus said sharply.

"Now Alexander who are you to demand things of me." Ragnor replied with humor in his voice.

"Ragnor! You know it's me. I'm serious. Fix us." Ragnor sighed from the other line.

"Not yet." 

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet?" Magnus could feel his face heating up.

"Believe it or not I'm helping you guys. Stay alive like this for...lets say two weeks and I'll change you back."

"No. That's not how it works chan-" but the line had be cut off. Magnus held the phone to his ear in shock. _Two weeks._  Finally he got up and walked back into the living room where Alec sat on the couch looking lost. "Stop that."

Alec looked up quickly "Stop what?"

"Looking vulnerable." Magnus replied as he walked over and sat beside Alec.

"Will he fix us?" Alec asked. Once again looking like a small child that was lost.

"Not for two weeks." Magnus looked down at Alec's hand seeing the runes. The clairvoyant sight rune looked back up at him.

"Sorry." Alec whispered.

"For?"

"The runes and scars." Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If you don't know by now that I love every rune and scar on your body then your an idiot."

"That's different. Speaking of," he paused. "What if I...you get called to go fight?" Magnus hadn't thought about that. Two weeks was a long time and Magnus had a lot of jobs he had to do and he wasn't exactly shadowhunter material.

"We should probably train. You show me stuff and ill teach you how to handle magic."

"We're going to have to go to the Institute to train."

**********

Magnus and Alec walked to the institute in silence, only speaking when they stood in front of the gate.

"Well Alec said, you first." Magnus stepped across and Alec followed.

"Are we going to tell anyone?" Magnus asked.

"Jace will know something up as soon as we-"

"Alec!" Jace shouted as he ran up to Magnus and hugged him. "Are you okay I felt a tug on the bond."

"Well funny story, you see Ragnor Fell gave me a spell and it kinda-"

"Gave you a spell? Magnus..." Jace looked over at Magnus' cat eyes. "Something's off."

"Me and Magnus switched bodies." Alec replied as if it were as simple as stating the weather. "Ragnor won't switch us back for two weeks and I need to train him in case you need me...or him..." Jace stood there for a moment staring at Magnus' body, which had Alec in it.

"That explains why I feel so strange...wait so my parabatai is MAGNUS?!"

Magnus felt his lips tug up on the corners. "Yup. Get use to it." Had the circumstances been different Alec would have laughed at the expression on Jace's face but instead Alec just turned and walked past Jace and toward the training room, Magnus followed, leaving Jace staring in disbelief.

Once they reached the training room Alec turned and faced his body that contained Magnus. "Okay what should we do first?"

"Well I have a client coming tomorrow at 2 and your going to have to make a pentagram and summon a demon and then get information out of him."

"That's not too bad is it?" Alec asked.

"Its exhausting work. You'll have to hold the demon in the pentagram. I can try to prepare you for it but you'll be tired so we'll need to do my training first."

"Well then lets get started. We'll use a practice bow." After about 2 hours of shooting a bow and arrow Magnus' arms and back were getting tired and we wasn't improving that much. He had mostly hit the wall and he could tell Alec was getting frustrated. "Make sure your left arm is straight, here like this." Alec walked over and placed one hand on Magnus' shoulder and the other hand on Magnus' upper arm. He ran his fingers down Magnus' arm straightening it. Magnus shivered and Alec smiled not moving his hands from Magnus' arms.

"I wish we could-"

"I know. It's just a bit weird." Alec looked up into his own eyes and saw the emotion behind it. Did he always look like that? Magnus dropped the bow and grabbed Alec by the shoulders guiding him back against the wall. 

"Close your eyes." Alec did. He felt warm lips on his own. He felt Magnus' hands go from his shoulders to his neck. Alec found the belt loops on Magnus' pants and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. They slid down the wall Alec felt his back on the cold floor as Magnus straddled him.

"Magnus, I don't think this is the best idea." Alec gasped.

Magnus sighed and sat up a bit looking down at Alec. "Damn Ragnor Fell." Magnus whispered and Alec smiled.

The training room door burst open suddenly and Magnus looked over at the door and there stood Mayrse and Robert Lightwood staring with wide eyes.

Magnus heard Alec curse below him. Alec pushed Magnus off him and stood brushing himself off. "Mother. Father. I can explain."   


	2. Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my other story you may have noticed I posted everyday. Unfortunately I am now in some hard classes, so I won't be able to post everyday. Thanks for Reading!!! I own nothing all to Cassandra Clare!!

Mayrse looked past what was really Alec and stared at what was now Magnus. Robert stared daggers at what he thought was Magnus, which made Alec look over at Magnus pleading him to help explain.

"We were just training and Alec, I mean, I was showing him how to-"

"I don't want to know." Mayrse said sternly and without looking away from Magnus pointed at the door "Magnus I think it's time you leave."

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was being held by Mayrse's gaze, "Mag-...Alec be careful. I'll just be back at the apartment I guess."

Magnus could see the terror in Alec's eyes as he backed out of the room closing the door behind him quietly. Magnus could hear what was now his heart pounding and could feel his face heating up.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood I realize you and Magnus are a..." she wrinkled her nose and then cleared her throat."...A thing. But that is no excuse to...do...whatever it was you were just doing."

"Training? Gee, so sorry to be doing my duty as a shadowhunter. I just want Magnus to be protected as well." Mayrse's eyes widened and Robert who had been silent until now spoke up.

"Okay Alec that's enough." Robert sighed. "Enough of this....being gay stuff. It's exhausting."

Magnus resisted the urge for his mouth to drop in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I said it's time for you to give this absurd phase out of the way."

"Phase? You honestly..." Magnus paused. _Careful Magnus, these are Alec's parents whatever you say effects him._ "This isn't something I'll grow out of."

"Well consider what I said last time we spoke and lets see what you feel then." Robert spun around on his heels and swiftly walked out. Mayrse had her head down and Magnus stood there wondering what Robert had said the last time they spoke.

"I know you love him Alec. I know, but, perhaps you should take into consideration what your father said." And then she too turned and walked out without another word. 

What had Robert said to Alec that would make him want to reconsider his relationship with Magnus? Magnus walked out of the training room and to Jace's door. Magnus stood there a second and then knocked twice. He heard Jace groan from inside and then the door opened. "Isabelle I told you-" He looked suspiciously at Magnus. "Magnus, what do you want?"

"Information?"

"On?"

"What did Robert say to Alec?" Maybe no one else would have noticed but Magnus saw the slight cringe that sparked behind Jace's eyes.

"I don't-"

"Don't give that bullcrap Jace. I know you know something." Magnus' voice was tense he was resisting the urge to punch Jace. There was a long pause before he spoke."

"I think that's a conversation you should have with Alec." There was sadness in Jace's voice and Magnus' heart skipped in pain. Magnus turned and sprinted out of the institute and ran all the way to the apartment. He paused outside to catch his breath and walked inside. Alec sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms around his knees. He sat up a little straighter when Magnus walked in.

"How'd it go? Did he-" Alec stopped as if realizing he was about to say something he shouldn't.

"Did he what Alec?" Magnus tuned his voice so that it was clear Magnus knew something was up. Alec picked at a thread on his long sleeved light blue shirt. Magnus sighed and walked over, sitting beside Alec and pulled him into an embrace. "Please talk to me." Alec sighed and sat up looking into Magnus' eyes.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes." Magnus replied. Alec's eyes hardened.

"And? How do you feel about it?" Alec questioned.

"Well he didn't specify as to what he'd do but I think you need to." Magnus replied gently. "What is he threatening?"

"Magnus, I am a gay shadowhunter which is bad in itself, but I am also in love with a downworlder." He paused as if to let what he had just said sink in. "So, they threaten what is always threatened."

"Which is?"

"Striping me of my marks." Alec replied. Magnus looked at Alec for a moment and then down at his hands and saw the runes that wrapped all around his arms. Magnus couldn't imagine Alec without all of his marks and a fear gripped him. Magnus remembered Edmond Herondale and the screams of agony that echoed through the London institute when he had his marks striped. Magnus felt a flood of hatred and rage for Robert Lightwood.

"If they think that I would let them.." Magnus paused. "hurt you like that, they are very badly mistaken." Alec sat staring at nothing for a few moments. "They won't touch you. Not while I'm around."

"Exactly." Alec's voice cracked. Magnus looked over to where Alec was curled up and saw one tear drop onto the blue shirt. Magnus' heart broke. 

"What do we do?" Magnus whispered.

"There's nothing you can do. I won't murder you to keep my Marks." Alec said firmly.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I don't even believe it myself." Magnus sat back and sighed.

"When will they do it?" Magnus asked.

"That's the thing...they want it done by next week." Shock coursed through Magnus. "What do we do Magnus?"

"We tell them." Alec looked up in confusion. "We tell them, that we switched bodies. Then technically they can't do it because it's not YOU." Magnus smiled as if he had accomplished everything.

"Would that even work?"

"Never know till you try!" With that Magnus got up, strolled to the bedroom, and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know short chapter and its probably badly written ill try to post another chapter tomorrow or Sunday.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec tell Mayrse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I didn't have time for a lot. Sorry! I own nothing!!

Early the next morning Alec and Magnus woke up, went to the kitchen, ate breakfast, and went over what they were going to tell Mayrse that day.

"But Magnus won't they just wait till the two weeks are up and then remove my marks?" Alec asked. Magnus looked up and smirked.

"Not if don't say WHEN we switch back." Magnus replied.

"Won't they just blame you for this?"

"Nah, I'll just put this all on Ragnor." Alec sighed but nodded. After all it was the best plan they had com up with in the three hours they had been awake. "Well, go get dressed then."

Alec rose from his seat and walked slowly to the bedroom. When Alec opened the closet he realized that we would have to wear something Magnus would normally wear and he cringed at the thought on looking down and seeing himself in those outfits. "Having difficulties?" Alec turned and saw Magnus leaning against the doorway.

"I can't...umm..." Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet.

"Here, something boring." He handed Alec a pair of black skinny jeans and a green t-shirt with a V-neck, but otherwise blank.

"You own something plain. I'm surprised." Alec laughed and Magnus stuck his tongue out as a reply. "What about you? What will you wear?" Magnus reached behind Alec and pulled out leather pants and a blue shirt.

"Hell no. I don't wear leather." Alec looked like he had tasted something bad.

"Exactly. The more you wear things you would wear the more it looks like its actually you." Alec dropped his hands into his hands.

"You are NOT putting makeup on my face NOT happening." Alec stated firmly. Magnus turned and walked into the bathroom "MAGNUS BANE DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes dear. Loud and clear." Magnus replied through the door. Alec sighed and got dressed. "Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Come here." Alec walked over to the door and turned the handle cracking the door open. Suddenly he was grabbed and there were hands in his hair.

"By the angel Magnus what are you doing?" Alec asked alarmingly. Magnus smiled but didn't reply but kept tugging at Alec's hair. A few seconds later Magnus pulled his hands away and tilted his head sideways.

"Hm. Much better."

"Did you seriously just put gel in my hair?" Alec asked.

"Technically it's MY hair, so..." Magnus winked, wiped his hands off and walked out of the bathroom. Alec stood there still traumatized for a few seconds before looking at a mirror and staring for a moment. Though it was Alec inside looking in the mirror, it was Magnus' eyes that stared back. Alec got an idea and smirked, saving his thought for later, and then he turned and walked out and followed Magnus outside.

 

When they arrived at the institute they walked right in and made their way toward the library stopping when they heard another voice.

"I just don't think that it's fair to-" Jace began but was cut off by Mayrse.

"Oh, Jace you know the law there's nothing I can do unless Robert changes his mind. I don't want to do that and I know it effects you too but I don't think that's what's concerning Robert." Mayrse replied. She sounded stressed and desperate. Magnus looked over and saw Alec staring at the ground. Magnus reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it before pulling him into a hug. Magnus hadn't thought about the fact that if Alec got his Marks stripped that was like dying in the shadowhunter world and that would sever the parabatai connection.

"Well then we have to find a way to change his mind I can't loose Alec. I-I won't loose Alec." Jace said desperately. Magnus had never heard Jace this desperate.

"Alexander, we need to walk in now." Magnus whispered. Alec just nodded and pulled away from Magnus. Magnus walked in first for obvious reasons.

"Alec!" Mayrse said in surprise. Magnus turned and faced Alec and nodded.

"Mother." Alec said. Her face turned toward what she thought was Magnus and looked at him with daggers. Alec raised his head higher and Magnus felt a swell of pride.

"Alec, what are you doing." Jace whispered but Mayrse heard him.

"Alec?" she looked back and forth between Alec and Magnus registering their appearance for the first time. She paled suddenly and her eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Alexander and I seem to have, switched bodies somehow" Magnus answered. Mayrse looked at Alec's body but she just stared.

"Magnus what the hell are you doing?" Jace half yelled.

"You knew about this?" Mayrse yelled. Jace, realizing his mistake, looked over at Alec and gave a look signaling for Alec to help him.

"We made him swear not to tell until we worked it out ourselves. We still don't really have it worked out but we thought should-"

"Alexander you're rambling." Magnus pointed out. Alec's face flushed and Magnus gave a disapproving look. Mayrse hissed through her teeth and clenched her fists.

"Well, when will this," she motioned toward them, "switch back."

"We don't know." Magnus replied. Jace jerked his head up and looked at Alec. Alec discreetly nodded a no and Jace, if he knew the whole plan all along smiled.

"Prove it." Mayrse said firmly. Alec looked up at Mayrse and began walking towards a bookshelf.

"When I was little you use to read a very specific book to me." Alec bent down and pulled a small blue book from behind a few others on the bottom shelf. He stood, showing her the book, she looked over at Magnus. Magnus just shrugged and Mayrse made a choking sound.

"But, it will be fixed...right?" Mayrse asked.

"God I hope so." Jace said. Magnus shot Jace a dirty look and Alec rolled his eyes. "What? I don't want Magnus as my parabatai!"

"What's so wrong with having me as your parabatai?" Magnus questioned.

"WELL..." Jace rambled off an excuse and Magnus defended himself. They argued for a few moments before Alec snapped his fingers and Jace had a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Magnus burst out laughing and walked over patting Alec on the back

"Nice job." Magnus said.

"I tried to make it appear on both of you but, for some reason it only went to Jace." Alec looked longingly at his hands and Magnus pulled away from Alec.

"Anyway, our problem is, I use my magic to do my fighting but obviously I can't do that now." Magnus looked at Mayrse who was whiter than Magnus thought possible.

"Mom?" Alec asked with worry in his voice. She raised her hand and closed her eyes.

"Do what you need to do....I'll talk to Robert, I guess." Mayrse walked out shaking as she went.

"Well that went surprisingly well." Magnus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post again tomorrow but if I can't then I will on Wednesday. Please Review!!!


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days 3 through 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I suck at updates....my apologies!! Well, it's another short chapter but its better than nothing I guess.  
> I own nothing, All to Cassandra Clare!!!

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the day training. Magic was coming easier to Alec than he had anticipated. HE had managed to snap things into the room easily and he'd almost cast a big spell without passing out. Magnus was a bit jealous at how easy it was, but of course Alec had the best teacher around so it made sense. While everything with Alec was going great, things with Magnus were the total opposite. Magnus had manages to hit the target with an arrow every time but it was always really dangerously close to the wall.

"Alexander, I cant, I just I'm not as talented as you." Magnus sighed tipping his head down in shame. Alec's black hair tumbled into his eyes but Magnus had no intentions of moving it. Magus was staring at the floor when he heard Alec cackling. Magnus jerked his head up, hurt in his eyes. Alec saw him and smiled tiredly.

"Sorry, I just never thought I'd see something the Magnificent Magnus Bane wasn't good at, its refreshing." Alec winked at Magnus and grabbed the bow out of his hands and raised it and shot the arrow zipped through the air and landed with a crack dead center of the target. Magnus couldn't help but smile at the cockiness in Alec's eyes.

"Show off." Magnus said loud enough for Alec to hear. Alec smirked.

"Okay, let's try something else." Alec walked over to two practice swords.

"Hell no." Magnus scoffed.

"You have to be good at something Magnus if you were called to a battle then you need to defend yourself with something." Alec handed Magnus a sword and showed him how to stand. After about an hour of this Magnus could tell he was actually starting to get the hang of it. Much better than the bow anyway. Sweat trickled down Magnus and Alec's face and Magnus felt pretty good considering the circumstances. Alec looked tired though. "You should start doing push-ups or something, I'm not use to this much strain in an hour." Magnus just nodded.

"Are we done?" Magnus asked. Alec dropped his sword and sat down.

"Yes. This is like starting over for me. Do 50 push-ups." Alec said.

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked

"Push-ups. Go on." Alec smirked.

"I can't even-"

"You're in my body, it'll be easier than you think." Alec interrupted. Magnus huffed and then got in a push up position. Alec laid on his back taking the few minutes to rest his aching body.

Magnus did 10 push-ups amazed how easy it was. He never realized how strong Alec was, and he had to admit it was a turn on. He finished out the 50 and crawled over and laid beside Alec. They lay there for several moments completely silent until Alec spoke. 

"How do you think my dad will take it?" Magnus looked over at Alec seeing the expression in Alec's face pulled at Magnus' heart.

"I don't know honestly. I mean it's not like he'd do anything to hurt you so he wont touch either of us." Magnus reasoned. Alec made a sound that sound like a laugh.

"You don't know him like I do." Magnus could hear the sadness in Alec's voice. Magnus reached over and laced his fingers through Alec's.

"Only 12 more days." Magnus whispered.

"That's a long time." Alec whispered back.

********** 

The next five days went smoothly. They were down to single digits now so that was good. Everyday when the finished training they would call out the days left and count it as a successful day. Today Alec called it.

"Eight more days! Almost there!" Alec smiled and it lit up his face. Alec was taking it the worst he had to basically train his whole body to the pressure of a fight. Magnus felt bad but at the same time, when he returned to his body he was glad it'd be toned. Magnus was also picking up a lot easier with a sword than a bow and he was grateful something was of use. Everyday Alec turned it up notch. Today he brought Clary in today and had them duel. Of course Clary won but she was also more experienced, but in all fairness Magnus had done pretty good.

"Who shall I bring in tomorrow? Maybe Jace." Alec looked over at Magnus with playfulness in his eyes. Magnus just rolled his eyes. The training room burst open and Clary jumped.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Clary asked. Isabelle stood in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Demons in an ally. Lots of them." Isabelle rambled.

"So close to avoiding them." Alec said. "Well, let's go."

"Maybe, um, Magnus should stay here." Isabelle said.

"And maybe I shouldn't." Magnus replied.

"Let's go." Alec said again grabbing his bow and arrow and walking out.

**********

Alec was almost running toward the alley, he was really hoping they could have avoided this but somehow he knew it would've happened. He was just glad Magnus was at least semi prepared. Alec however had been more prepared than he had ever been. He was good with a bow and he knew it and not just that but he now had Magnus' magic and we was picking up fast. Just thinking about it made blue sparks lick his fingers and power coursed through him.

Magnus saw the confidence in Alec's eyes and the sparks flicker. He ran to catch up with him. "Just letting you know, you look fucking fantastic." Magnus winked at him. Alec stopped and turned towards him, looking him in the eye. Magnus felt the need to look away from him. Several pairs of footsteps caught up to them and then, passed them. Magnus looked at Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and even Simon as they walked past them like they weren't even there. Alec's hand reached up and touched Magnus' face, leading his eyes back up to him. Alec's eyes had softened and Magnus could see his eyes darting from Magnus' left to right eye.

"Damn it Magnus." Alec whispered and then he kissed him full on the mouth for the first time since the training room incident. It started as a soft kiss but grew until Magnus felt a brick wall bite into his back. Alec pushed himself against Magnus. Magnus gasped and Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair. They were both breathing hard and Magnus felt lightheaded, he swayed a little. Alec felt him start to fall and grabbed him around the waist. "Magnus!"

"I'm okay. I think you just took a little of my energy." Magnus smiled weakly.

"Oh God, Magnus I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"I know, I know." Magnus saw the panic in Alec's eyes. "Alec! I'm okay! Just leave me, I'll be here when you get back." Alec stared into Magnus' eyes before lowering him to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Alec if something happens to them you'll never forgive yourself. Go." Alec leaned in, kissing Magnus gently.

"I'll be right back."

"I know." Magnus whispered. Alec ran to the ally, which wasn't far away.

The truth is, Alec meant to drain Magnus' power. The idea came to him when he'd kissed Magnus. He couldn't lose Magnus. He _wouldn't_ lose Magnus. It was a dick move and he knew it but it would keep him safe.

Another truth is, Magnus _knew_ Alec had purposely done that. Taking energy wasn't something you did accidently. Magnus couldn't bring himself to be mad at Alec because he knew that if he had rushed into battle he could have hurt someone by being in the way. So, he let it go and just sat there waiting for his shadowhunter to return from battle.


	5. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is just the whole battle scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised that this story has done so well compared to my other one!! I wasn't even sure this one was that good so thanks to everyone who has commented, left kudos, and for all the hits!!!

Alec ran down to the alley and looked at the scene that was unraveling before him. Izzy, with her whip, was ripping into a demon, spraying ichor everywhere. Alec could hear the sizzle of the demon blood on the wall. Jace and Clary were fighting another demon with swords, and there towards the wall was Simon loading another bow with an arrow. Alec ran over to Simon and slid to a stop.

"Hey." Simon huffed.

"How's everything going so far?" Alec asked.

"We've destroyed a couple not many," Simon shot an arrow, it landed in a demons eye. Simon reached for another arrow but paused for a second. "Where's Magnus?"

"He had a..." Now it was Alec's turn to pause. "Wait who told you we switched?"

"Iz."

"Of course." Alec twisted his wrist, making blue flames ignite in his hand. Simon sidestepped away from Alec. Alec ignored the move and shot out his hand, sending the blue flames out, and killed the demon Isabelle was slashing to death. Her eyes widened at the sudden bright blue that destroyed the demon.

"Mag-Alec! Where's Magnus?" she yelled. Alec pointed his chin back down the alley and Isabelle just nodded and ran over to Jace and Clary.

"Oh shit." Simon said under his breath. Alec looked over and saw Simon looking up at the roof of the building. Black smoke and goo oozed over the side. Alec thanked the Angels Magnus wasn't here, and then, Alec got to work throwing out sparks and destroying as may demons as he could before they could reach the ground where the rest of the group was. 

"Where the hell are they all coming from?" Jace yelled to no one in particular.

"There must be an opening somewhere! We need to close it!" Isabelle yelled desperately.

"On it!" Alec yelled. He turned and ran toward where he had left Magnus. Magnus still lay there against the wall. "Mags!" Magnus raised his head, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of Alec sprinting toward him.

"Alec, what on Earth are you doing? Are you okay you're covered in-"

"How do you close a demon portal?" Alec rambled.

"What?" Magnus asked incredulously. Alec made a noise of impatience before grabbing ahold of Magnus' hands. Magnus could feel energy swarming back into him.

"Follow me. Hurry!" Magnus didn't ask anymore questions just got up and ran after him. Alec shoved a office door open and rushed to the steps, going all the door of the roof before stopping and turning to face Magnus. "There is a demon opening and we need to close it and you know how."

"Alec, I can't exactly do magic here! You're the one with all the mojo." Alec made an exasperated noise and grabbed Magnus' shoulders.

"If we don't do something soon someone will get hurt, now, how do we close the portal Magnus?" 

"Take my hands and focus on me, nothing else, transfer all your magic to me temporarily." To Magnus' surprise Alec nodded and placed one hand in Magnus' and the other on the door handle.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They bust through the door and immediately they saw the mass of black swarming around them. Alec gripped Magnus' hand harder and focused. Alec heard Magnus' breath hitch and then a strange feeling came over Alec. He heard Magnus murmuring beside him but he was too focused on the magic transfer to establish was Magnus was saying beside of him. Alec could feel himself loosing his grip. This level of magic was draining Alec's strength faster than he thought possible, he had never felt anything like this before.

"Alec. Alec! Stop!" Alec jerked away and fell to the ground black swirled around him, but it wasn't because of demons. "Alec look at me." Alec felt hands on his face but he couldn't focus on the figure in front of him even though he knew it was Magnus. "Alec take my strength and finish the fight. Hurry!" Magnus sounded desperate. With was energy he had left he wrapped his fingers around Magnus' hands and urged some energy to come to him.

After a few second Alec was feeling stronger but Magnus was sagging. Alec stopped thinking of energy and grabbed Magnus and carefully laid him on the ground.

"Take a little more." Magnus whispered weakly.

"No. I have plenty you need to stay awake okay?" Magnus nodded and Alec bent down kissing his head before running over to the side of the building and jumping. Alec slid down the wall and landed on the ground. He stumbled  a little. Alec still wasn't as strong as before, he felt like he'd just gotten off some killer morphine but he had to keep going. He ran until he found where the others were battling off the last of the demons. Alec Reached for his bow and shot one off at a demon.

The demon screeched and turned toward Alec. It's ruby red eyes sent chills down Alec's arms. Before Alec could move the demon spit an acid that hit Alec in the leg. He heard the sizzle and smelt the burning skin. He cried out in agony before falling to his knees. The demon advanced toward Alec faster than he'd ever seen. He raised his hand sending a wave of red and orange toward the demon, slicing it in half.

To Alec everything was moving slowly. Everything was slightly blurred and his head felt so heavy he could barely hold it up. Alec crawled to the nearest wall and leaned his head against it. Alec thought he could hear his name being called out but couldn't tell who was saying it nor where it was coming from. A black cloaked figure towered in front of him, he could smell rotten flesh. Something dripped onto Alec's face and Alec whimpered in pain. Through his blurred vision he could see the demon raise its stinger and start to come down. Alec summoned all of the energy he had left into his hands and focused the magic on anything demon. He placed one hand over the back of the other and made a pushing motion sending the power left though the alley and everything lit up and the Alec lost consciousness.

**********

Magnus felt Alec's lips on him and then everything was quiet. "Stay awake Magnus. Stay awake." He said this to himself for several moment until he felt something in the air change. Had Magnus not known all about magic he wouldn't have thought anything of the static in the air. But as it was Magnus was practically an expert. He knew the source was Alec, he was doing something big. VERY big. "Alec, no." dread coursed through Magnus. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up as much as he could. Suddenly the alley below lit up and a shower of sparks and a boom rang out. Magnus tensed listening for anything. "Alec." he whispered. "Alec!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but all I have time for. Ill try to post tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanks for sticking with me!!! Love you guys!!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the blast and an unexpected question that saved a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys never cease to amaze me! I wasn't going to write today but when I logged in to check up my stats were so good and I had some good comments so I decided to write more today with what time I have.  
> I own nothing. All to Cassandra Clare!

Magnus covered his eyes from the blinding light. Magnus' heart was pounding louder and harder than he could ever remember it doing before. There was a bitter taste in his throat. The static in the air made it hard to move. After a few second the light faded and the static went with it. "Alec!" he went to get up but collapsed, bang his head. Dots danced in Magnus' vision. Damn his weakness. He blinked a few times and then started crawling, slowly but surely. Magnus gripped the top of the ledge and heaved himself up, leaning his entire weight on the ledge, he peaked over.

There were still dots in his vision but one dot remained still. That's how he knew which one was Alec. He was still, too still. "Alec!" he screamed. No movement from the other boy. "Al-" Magnus was yanked backwards and was caught before he fell to the ground. He expected pain or death but not Jace's gold eyes staring back at him.

"What did you do!" Jace's eyes were wide. Magnus said nothing, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. "Magnus, please, what happened?"

"Alec, set off a energy bomb." Magnus' words were slightly slurred. _Get a grip_ Magnus thought to himself. He turned his head and looked toward the edge. Jace dragged him over to the ledge and they both looked over. Isabelle and Clary were bent over Alec trying to wake him up but Alec remained still.

"Iz!" Jace yelled. She looked up and saw Jace and Magnus hanging over the side.

"Jace something is wrong! Alec won't wake up!" Magnus heard the panic in her voice.

"Clary draw a portal rune to the institute! Hurry!" Jace didn't wait for a reply just turned and grabbed Magnus, Jace half carrying him. They went down to the ally and went into the portal Clary had created. They came through at the institutes infirmary. Alec was already on the bed, Isabelle bet over checking his temperature, then his pulse.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Isabelle,-" Jace asked panicked

"His pulse is very faint but it's there." Magnus let out a small gasp.

"Where's Clary?" Jace asked.

"Getting the silent brothers." Isabelle replied as she started to clean Alec's wounds.

"Alec!" Magnus took a step toward him, but he collapsed.

"Magnus!" Jace grabbed his arm but Magnus jerked free.

"Don't touch me!" Tears welled up in Magnus' eyes as he crawled forward. When he reached the head of the bed he grabbed Alec's hand. "Alec! Alec please wake up. Please!" Magnus placed his other had on Alec's face. Magnus ran his thumb across Alec's cheekbones. Had he not bee paying attention he wouldn't have seen the movement behind Alec's eyelids. He heard Isabelle gasp and place a hand out her mouth.

"Magnus keep talking to him!" Jace urged. Magnus nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alexander. Wake up. Please, I just need to know you're still in there. Alec I-" Magnus paused due to the tightness in his throat. "Alexander, I love you. I love you so much. So please, please wake up for me." No movement and Magnus choked on a sob. Magnus was leaning over Alec now, both hands on either side of his face. "Please." he whispered. Tears were now streaming down Magnus' face. One tear ran down his nose and dropped onto Alec's cheek. Magnus reached up to swipe it away and noticed Alec's face twitch. Alec's eyes roamed around behind his eyelids.

Magnus gasped. "Alexander! Alexander open your eyes now. For me." Magnus looked behind him. Isabelle and Jace were whispering to each other a few feet away. Magnus bent down and kissed Alec's cold lips and then trailed kisses all the way to his ear. "Alec," he whispered. "If you wake up, I'll do anything. Do you hear me? Anything at all. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I would marry you tomorrow." Magnus felt something brush his cheek. He sat back and saw the yellow green slits cracked open.

"Is that a proposal?" Alec whispered. It was strained and slow.

"Alec!" Magnus gasped at kissed Alec's face all over. Magnus pulled back. "Yes, yes, it is." Alec smiled faintly and then, he whispered one word.

"Yes." Magnus' heart leaped and he turned around to the sound of the doors opening. Silent brothers stood over Alec and Magnus.

 _Sorry Magnus._ One of the brothers said and then two fingers touched his forehead. Magnus' eyes closed and he fell to the floor.

**********

Alec could hear Magnus' voice. Or rather his own, but he knew it was really Magnus. It was like listening to a whisper underwater.

"Alec! Alec please wake up. Please!" Alec tried so hard to open his eyelids, which seemed closed with superglue. After a second exhaustion took over and he fell a bit further into the darkness. There was a white dot a good distance away. Alec became curious and started walking toward it. As Alec got closer the white dot grew. Someone was saying something again but he couldn't make it out he turned and took a step toward the sound. Straining his ear to hear what it was. "Alec I-" It was a strained voice. Magnus? "Alexander, I love you." Alec was jerked forward suddenly. "I love you so much." Alec looked back but there was no longer a light. He pushed away a little disappointment and turned back to where the voice was coming from.

"So please, Please wake up for me." Alec could hear Magnus was crying. Oh no. That wasn't acceptable. Magnus shouldn't cry because of Alec. Alec's little black world jolted when something his it, it was warm, whatever it was. Alec ran towards something he wasn't sure was there but thought it was worth chasing after. Words were coming in and out "Alex.....eyes.....For Me." Alec ran harder. A warmth came over him and he became aware of a feeling of lips on his own. Alec reached up and touched his own mouth. His black world started to turn a shade of gray and then he heard Magnus' voice again.

"Alec."

_Yes Magnus?_

"If you wake up, I'll do anything. Do you hear me?"

_I hear you Magnus._

"Anything at all."

 _I'm listening._ There was a short pause _._

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I would marry you tomorrow." Alec's gray world lit up in white and he was suddenly blinking at the brightness of the infirmary's ceiling.  

"Is that a proposal?" It hurt to talk. It hurt a lot. Magnus' face came into view. Pure joy flickered in his eyes.

"Alec!" He gasped and he started peppering kisses all over Alec's face. Magnus pulled away suddenly leaving Alec a bit disappointed. "Yes, yes, it is." The disappointment left Alec and was replaced with so much happiness he smiled.

"Yes." Alec whispered. Magnus smiled so big it almost hurt Alec to look at it. Magnus looked to the side suddenly and then there were silent brothers standing over him and Magnus.

 _Sorry Magnus_ one said and then Magnus fell out of Alec's view. Panic coursed through Alec's body. He went to turn his head but before he could he was swept back into his cold dark world of nothingness. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had no plans for 95% of that, it just sort of happened. Hope its okay :D


	7. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus stays with Alec while he recovers. A lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is quite long. I just kept writing and this is what I got. I really enjoyed this chapter it was...interesting to write.  
> Thanks for your support. I own nothing, all to Cassandra Clare.

There was pain. A lot too much for Alec to handle. He went to yell but a hand clamped over his mouth. Alec's eyes flew open. Jace stood over him. Alec could see the pain and worry in his eyes. Looking closer Alec could see a reflection of himself in Jace's eyes. He saw what was temporarily his face. God, Magnus was going to kill him. The pain was dulling now, which made Alec sigh in relief.

"Hang on okay? This is going to hurt." Jace said.

"Do a rune!" Alec replied, terror in his voice.

"We can't it's not a shadowhunter body." Alec had never seen Jace cry but it looked like he was about to, tears were welled up in his eyes. Jace gripped Alec's hand and then a white hot pain racked his body. He tried not to scream in agony, he really did, but it was flushed out of him. "That's enough!" Jace yelled through gritted teeth. Alec couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't force air down his throat.

"MAGNUS!" Alec screamed. Tears of pain streaming down his face. Jace's eyes widened and he stared down at Alec in shock. "Need," gasp. "Magnus." gasp.

"I-" Jace was pushed to the side suddenly and his hand left Alec's but another hand took it's place.

"I'm here, I'm here Alec." Magnus' other hand stroked the side of his face. It made the pain tolerable now. Alec slid his eyes into Magnus' now blue ones.

"M-M-Magnus." Alec breathed.

"I'm here baby, I'm not leaving okay?" Magnus kissed his forehead, which he knew was covered in sweat. "God, this shouldn't be happening."

"Magnus, I hurt." Alec gripped Magnus' hand tighter. Alec saw that when Magnus pulled back he too was crying and there was raw pain for Alec in his eyes.

"I know, you're almost done. Hold on okay? Hold on, for me." Magnus' eyes wondered all over Alec's pain stricken face and he reached up and wiped the still flowing tears away.

 

Magnus had been forced into sleep when they touched him. He woke up when he heard his name being screamed in agony. Magnus had shot out of his bed and ran to the man he loved writhing in a bed. He choked back his own tears for as long as he could. This was his fault, this was all his fault. He was going to kill Ragnor Fell. Jace still sat in the floor and he had his face in his hands shaking his head as Alec whimpered. Magnus wondered what it would be like to see the one person you trust most with your life, in a bed, suffering, and not even in their own body. After about 10 more minutes Alec was asleep again. His wounds healing. Demon toxin had been coursing through his body, and without Magnus' magic they had to do it the old fashioned way.

"Magnus?" Magnus was still gripping Alec's hand. "Magnus, maybe you should-"

"I'm NOT leaving him." Magnus couldn't tell who was talking but he didn't care. This was HIS Alec.

"Okay, That's okay, I just...do you need anything?" Magnus turned his head and say Mayrse stand there looking at the floor.

"No." Magnus whispered. "I just need to be here with him."

That night they pushed another bed beside Alec's and Magnus didn't leave but to use the bathroom. Magnus slept beside Alec in the infirmary that night, and the next night, and the ones after.

Alec woke up on occasion but only for a few minutes, but every time Magnus was there. He said Magnus' name in his sleep, even if Magnus was asleep he'd jerk awake and whisper Alec's name, hoping for a reply.

 

It was now day 13 of 14. Magnus was nervous that it wouldn't work if Alec was this badly injured. He prayed it would work, that he could take Alec's place in this awful place.

They had sent out people to look for Ragnor but it was as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet. They also held a trial for whether Alec should be stripped of his marks. Between Isabelle, Jace, and Mayrse, they made an excellent case. After all Alec had just saved 4 lives by sacrificing himself, and loosing such a valuable shadowhunter would be a disgrace. So Alec would keep his marks, and remain a shadowhunter.

"32 hours Alexander. 32 more and I can take your place." Magnus shifted closer to Alec laying his head on Alec's shoulder, and fell asleep.

When Magnus woke up again he was aware of warm arms around him. Magnus sat up and gasped.

"Alexander!" Alec smiled but it was obvious how weak he was. "How are feeling?"

"I'm tired of sleeping," he laughed lightly and Magnus closed his eyes, savoring the laugh. Magnus leaned forwards, pressing his forehead to Alec's

"I missed you very much." Magnus whispered.

"I missed you too." Alec whispered back. Alec reached up shakily, and pulled Magnus' face the rest of the way to his. Alec and Magnus sat there lightly kissing. Magnus was scared he would hurt Alec if he kissed to hard. But after a few moments Alec's hand went through Magnus' hair and their lips crushed together harder. Alec opened his mouth and Magnus followed his lead. Their kisses sped up and got rougher until Alec pulled away for a moment to catch his breath. His face was red, his lips swollen, and his hair messed up. He closed his eyes took a few deep breaths and then grabbed Magnus' hair harder and they were back at it.

"Holy shit!" someone said.

Magnus and Alec flew backwards, eyes wide, and out of breath. There at the door stood Jace, and Isabelle, and Simon, and Clary. 

"Well we came to check up on you," Jace said, "but you appear to be doing just fine." Alec's face flushed.

"I, uh, yeah, yeah I'm doing much better." Alec stumbled on words.

"I see that." Jace replied.

"Oh Jace leave him alone." Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Interesting." Simon said after Jace and Clary left.

"Hey! That's my line!" Magnus said with amusement in his voice. Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked over Alec.

"Seriously though, how are you?"  Isabelle asked.

"I'm tired and weak but otherwise I'm fine." Alec shrugged. 

"Any pain?"

"Not so far. I'm okay. Seriously Iz." Alec told her as politely as he could.

"Come on Izzy, Leave them so they do their thing." Simon said, not looking toward Alec or Magnus. Alec's face flushed. As soon as the door closed Magnus looked over at Alec.

"Good thing they came in when they did."

"What? Why?" Alec asked.

"I was seriously about to-"

"Just kiss me again." Alec interrupted. And Magnus did, again, and again, and again. After about twenty minutes Alec pulled back.

"How much longer until I can actually kiss YOU?" Alec asked.

Magnus sat up looking at his phone for the time. His eyes widened a bit. "About six more hours."

Alec was silent for a moment.

"No offense but I'll be glad to be back to myself again." Alec said. Magnus replied with a laugh and just shook his head as if to say 'me too'. Magnus laid down with his head on Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Magnus?" Alec whispered.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering, I mean I just wanted to know if, when you said, that thing." Magnus sat up and turned to face Alec. Alec swallowed visibly, his eyes darting everywhere, refusing to meet Magnus

"Alexander?" Magnus asked concerned. Alec made a sound of frustration.

"The other day when you woke me up. You said that you would-" Magnus chuckled a little, he figured this was coming. "Nevermind." Magnus smiled at the expression on Alec's face.

"I said I would marry you." Magnus said. Alec peaked at Magnus through his bangs.

"Did you mean it?" Alec whispered. Magnus got up off the bed and turned to face Alec. There was an expression of pain in his face. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something" Alec looked at Magnus his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" Magnus kissed Alec's head and ran out the infirmary door.

 

Magnus ran around the institute until he found Clary.

"Clarissa!" She was sitting in the library with all the others. "I need your help." They stood all at the same time and spoke the same words.

"Is Alec okay?" Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yes, he's fine but I need something."

"What do u need?" Clary asked.

"A portal to my apartment. Quickly." Clary nodded and walked over to Magnus and they went outside to draw a portal.

 

Magnus walked into the portal, to his apartment, and grabbed the object he came for, and went back to the Institute

"What did u need?" Clary asked.

"You'll find out soon. Hopefully." Magnus chuckled and ran off towards the Infirmary.

 

Alec sat there after the door closed in shock. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He slapped his face lightly. "Should've known he didn't really mean it. Alec sat there for awhile with his head down in self pity. Suddenly Magnus burst through the doors.

"Magnus! By the angel what are you doing?"

"I told...you I....had to get something." Magnus said between gasps. Had he been running?

"What?" Alec asked. Magnus just walked over to Alec's side.

"Sit up." Alec looked up at Magnus like he was insane.

"What?" Alec repeated. Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's hand yanking him up.

"Okay, listen carefully Alexander." Magnus instructed strictly. Alec just nodded slowly. "Okay." Magnus took a deep breath. "I am several hundred years old. I have been with lots of people and...things."

Alec's face had an expression of impatience and it was edging toward hurt.

"Now listen Alec, I have thought I was in love with some of them. But I know now that I wasn't. I know because none of them were you. I have loved you for awhile now and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't care that you will age and I won't. I love you Alexander." Magnus paused. "That said," Magnus was shaking a bit, but he bent down to one knee. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"

Alec's hand went to his mouth and he gasped. "Oh my God...Oh my GOD! Magnus, yes! Of course!" Magnus' smile spread across his face and he pulled out a small box. He popped it open to reveal a silver band. Magnus plucked it out and reached up grasping Alec's hand. He looked down to put the ring on and paused.

"Alec. Alec, your glowing." Magnus voice was raising.

"What?" Alec looked up at Magnus and saw he was glowing too. "Magnus, it's happening!"

Magnus smiled until Alec bent over in pain. "Alec!" Magnus reached up and put his hand to Alec's face before he felt the pain inside him.

White light filled the room and they fell into each other, collapsing to the floor, unconscious.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thanks for the support almost 700 hits!!! I'm very impressed!!! I'm sad it's almost over I can see 1 or 2 more chapters possibly 3 but...who knows.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus switch back. Small Afterwards. The end, for now :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off I'm sooo sorry it's so late. I've barely been on the internet due to school and family things. Second, this is the shortest chapter because I needed to finish this tonight because after tonight I wont be able to post for quite awhile. Sorry. Third, There's a semi sexual scene in this so I'm changing the rating. Not how I wanted to end but maybe ill edit it when I get back. And Fourth I OWN NOTHING ALL TO CASSANDRA CLARE!

Magnus cracked his eyes open. His head pounding his arms, legs, and back were aching. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Alec?" The voice that came out was not the one he had grown accustomed to over the past two weeks, this was HIS voice.

"Magnus?" Suddenly Alec's blue eyes were looking into him. "Magnus we're back!" The joy in Alec's eyes was undeniable. "Oh no, that means you in pain!" Panic overtook Alec.

"Nonsense Alexander, I'm fine in a few hours all be able to heal myself." Magnus smiled and slowly, raised himself up with Alec's help. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I was telling you yes." Alec stated looking up shyly.

"Ah, yes. And I was about to kiss you." Alec's eyes widened a bit and Magnus reached out with his own hand and kissed him gently.

"God, it's good to be back." Alec muttered against Magnus' lips. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair grabbing it and tugging him closer deepening the kiss even more. Magnus could feel strength pouring back into him. It was like his body knew he was back and greeting him with a special burst of energy. Magnus willed himself to get enough up and heal himself. Slowly the soreness he felt disappeared. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist bringing him down on top of him. 

"Let's go home." Magnus whispered. Alec just nodded and Magnus snapped his fingers. The atmosphere was different now. No more sterile hospital smell but sandalwood. Alec took a deep breath like he was thinking the same thing. They were on the bed now. Alec straddled Magnus. Magnus lay there staring up at the black hair and blue eyes he missed. He missed those special expressions that were meant for him only. 

Alec's eyes roamed over Magnus' face. Magnus took his hand and slipped his thumb under the hem of Alec's black t-shirt. Alec shivered and closed his eyes. Magnus took this as a hint to keep going. Magnus pulled himself up and ran both hands under Alec's shirt from his hips up to his chest. Alec lifted his hands and Magnus pulled the black shirt off. Alec grabbed Magnus' and pulled it off throwing it to the floor.

"Alec, shouldn't we-" Magnus was cut off by a kiss. Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, sending a paper to Isabelle saying they were okay. Alec pulled away and placed a hand on Magnus' chest, slowly pushing him back down onto the bed. Alec's eyes were a deeper blue than Magnus ever thought possible. The desire in his eyes radiated and Magnus' breath hitched.

Alec smiled and took charge.

 

**********

_Dear Isabelle,_

_We have switched back. Finally. We are fine._

_Don't call I won't answer. Thanks for your help_

_Check in later._

_Sincerely,_

_Magnus Bane_

_**********_

Ragnor Fell could not be found. Everyone looked but he was determined not to be found. Magnus probably would've killed him anyway. No one bothered Alec and Magnus' relationship. It was normal. There was no Alec without Magnus and no Magnus without Alec.

Magnus and Alec did get married. Two months later. Magnus couldn't remember ever being happier in all of his years. He had his Alec and that's all he needed. He refused to think about Alec's mortality but somewhere deep down he knew when Alec died, Magnus would follow because, there was no life without Alec. But for now they would use the time they had to love each other. That was all either of them needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Reviews help a lot!!!


End file.
